


17 or 18 Times

by AdamantSteve



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Steve's magical penis, all day, always ready to bone, bottom!clint, does this count as fluff?, kinda possessive Steve, seriously they do it all day, so much cum, the perfect boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is always up for sex. Always. So one day his boyfriend Clint gives him permission to have sex with him all day long. And Steve has a refractory period of about twenty seconds so... you can imagine.</p><p>Totally shameless PWP that I am actually a little bit ashamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 or 18 Times

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this kind of ran away from me and I almost scrapped it a couple of times. The prompt seemed super hot in my head but I can't even tell with this fic anymore.  
> As always thanks to [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com) for betaing and pointing out that the original 25+ times was perhaps a little TOO farfetched.

" _Please_ , once more?"

"Steve! You _already_ came twice!"

Steve buried his face into Clint's chest before looking back up at him, a master-class in puppy-dog eyes. He shifted so Clint could feel his cock against his leg and he began to gently hump it. 

"Jesus Steve! If the public knew how much of a horndog you are..."

"I'm an American hero, Clint. S's your duty," Steve pouted before kissing Clint's chest and then grinning up at him.

Clint would have been a little scandalized that Steve Rogers would invoke his Captain America credentials to get sex, but once Steve had discovered the wonders of sex he wanted it _all the time,_ so Clint was used to it. It was pretty cute.

 

-

 

The first time Steve said he wanted to spend a whole day _inside_ Clint, he didn't really think much about it, assuming it was just one of those ridiculous things you say whilst you're having sex like "you're a whore," or "I'm gonna fill you with cum". It was a little out of character for Steve, but then again, he kind of lost his mind when he was in the throes of passion. 

 

The second time he said it, Clint figured maybe Steve really did want to fuck all day long. The combination of a teenager’s sex drive and super-soldier stamina meant Steve probably _could_ go all day if he wanted to. 

 

The third time, Clint realised Steve literally wanted to spend an entire day with his cock inside him. 

 

And so a plan was born.

 

-

 

Clint woke up with Steve wrapped around him like always. It was a Saturday and since there was nothing else planned for the day (or the next), Clint decided today was the day. If the boner pressing into his hip was anything to go by, Steve would like his idea.

 

"Steve, wake up," Clint whispered. 

Steve slowly opened his eyes and immediately beamed a huge, bright smile at Clint. "Good morning." 

"Good morning," Clint replied with a smile of his own. Steve squeezed Clint a little and stretched away with a yawn before coming back to wrap around him again. "What are we doing today?" Steve asked, kissing Clint's ear.

Clint took a deep breath before letting it out lazily. "Staying in bed," Steve smiled and nuzzled into Clint's neck, "all day, if you want to. Like you always talk about." 

Steve stopped nuzzling abruptly to look up at Clint. "C'mon. You don't mean... that." 

Clint grinned. "Yep. All day. As much as you want." 

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" 

"We can do it _all_ day?" 

"Yeah, I told everyone we're going out of town so no one'll disturb us." 

"But you always want to stop after we do it a couple of times."

"I know, but... I  kinda wanna see how long you can go,” Clint replied a little bashfully.

Steve smiled lopsidedly, like he couldn't really believe it was true and didn't want to jinx it. 

"So you wanna?" Clint asked. 

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to!... but won't you get sore?"

Clint shrugged. "Maybe. But I bought a ton of lube, so." 

"You’ll tell me if you want me to stop, right?"

"Sure, sure. Just do what you want, I'm all yours. I'll let you know if I need a break or whatever."

Steve's toes were wiggling, Clint could see them under the comforter. "But don't be offended if I don't... if I'm not as involved. I might kind of check out after uh... the first few times."

"Ok," Steve murmured, biting his lip, not really listening, eyes already darkening with desire.

 

-

 

The first time that day was simple enough; tender and sweet with Steve looking all doe-eyed at Clint like he was the greatest toy a boy could ever have. Clint loved how much Steve always _enjoyed_ it so much. Never doing anything by half. Anything that got that look onto Steve's face was a win as far as Clint was concerned. 

 

"You think you can take another twelve hours of this?" Steve breathed into Clint's ear when he was on the verge of coming. It sent a shiver down Clint's spine and he came thinking of how ragged and wrecked he'd be at the end of the day, if Steve really could keep going. _Twelve hours_ seemed suddenly like an incredibly long time.

 

The second time was in the shower.

 

The third time was in the kitchen when Clint said that they should eat something. He began to make pancakes but Steve pulled him away from the counter and lifted him onto it, pushing him down and fucking his still loose hole hard and fast til he came again. Then he lifted Clint up and held onto him, still buried inside as he finished making their breakfast with Clint wrapped around him. 

 

Clint hadn't really thought it would be quite so... continuous.

 

The fourth time was at the kitchen table once Steve sat down with Clint still in his arms and on his cock. Clint got up but Steve pulled at his wrist. "Hey," Steve pouted, "we're not done," pulling him back down into his lap facing outwards. "You have to eat breakfast." 

"You're really going to do this all day?" Clint asked.

"You did say," Steve replied, tightening his arms around Clint's waist and moving him back and forth. The mundanity of eating breakfast matched with being cuddled like a teddybear and being fucked like some kind of sex toy felt absolutely filthy. Clint liked it.

 

The fifth time was back in the bedroom. Clint had expected to feel sore or ache but he'd rather gotten used to it now. At this point it felt like his ass had always been like this, like it's natural state was open and slick and ready for _cock_. Steve said as much, hot maple-tinged words in his ear saying how easily he could slide in and wishing Clint was always like that. Clint started to get hard again.

 

They stopped using lube around the sixth time, after Clint said something about how much of Steve's cum must surely be inside him by now, and it made Steve go a little wild, pressing him into the bed and pounding into him, promising to fill him. "To the brim," Steve promised on a gasp as he finished. Clint came when he felt Steve's release drip out of him when he pulled out and Steve murmured, "So _wet_ ," to himself.

 

The seventh time was back in the bed, Steve having given Clint a break for all of twenty minutes before he was rutting against him again. Clint rolled over and was so open and loose that he didn't even have to move for Steve to push easily into him. Steve rolled them and covered Clint's body with his own so he could whisper filthy things right into Clint's ear, as if saying them too loud might get them caught. Clint was sore and exhausted and the words began to merge into one hot promise against Clint's ear.

 

The eighth time, Steve jerked Clint's cock til he was hard before fucking him thoroughly with renewed vigour, pressing into Clint's prostate with every other stroke. Clint just took it. That's all he could do at that point: take it. Lay or sit where he was put, take Steve's cock however he wanted to give it to him. He started to feel like a rag doll, a fuck toy. An object. 

 

The ninth time, Steve started getting a little delirious himself and started saying the kind of filthy things Clint couldn't imagine Steve even thinking let alone vocalising. Cum slopped out of him when Steve withdrew but he pushed it back in with the head of his cock. Surely Steve had to be sore by now? Clint thought to himself as Steve called him a slut under his breath. "It's like you were born for this. Made just to take my dick. For me to fuck whenever I want. _Mine_." Clint didn't even try to suppress his shiver. 

 

Steve took Clint to the bathroom and put him in the tub, washing him down with the shower-head and brushing his fingers inside Clint. The whole thing made him feel filthy and exposed and at the same time weirdly proud of how much of a mess he must be. The shower felt like needles but in the best way. Steve kept running the water over Clint's ass as he fucked him right there in the bath.

 

The 11th time, back in their ruined bed, Steve pushed Clint's head down and held it there as he finished. He pulled out and pulled Clint's ass cheeks apart to inspect him again. "So loose and wet, Clint. You look like a goddamn glazed donut." It was testament to just how fuck-drunk they both were that it wasn't even a joke and neither of them laughed. Clint wished he could see it.

 

By the 12th time, Steve had slowed a little, taking his time. Clint was held up against the wall with Steve's arms under his knees, pinning him there and fucking him, cum just slopping out of him as he did it. Clint felt like he was going to pass out, his head hitting the wall when he stopped holding it up. Steve didn't stop, gently draping Clint on the bed when he was done. Clint thought perhaps that would be an end to it.

 

The 13th time Clint had drifted off to sleep and woke up with Steve pulsing his release inside him again. 

 

The 14th time Steve rolled Clint onto his front and just rubbed his cock down the wet cleft of Clint's ass before pushing inside of him at the last minute to come. "You like it, Clint? Do you _need_ it?" Clint just whimpered and nodded his head. 

 

The 15th time he bent Clint over and jerked off into his ass. 

 

The 16th time, Steve pushed Clint off the bed to fuck him at a bizarre angle that only made clint feel more like an object. He liked it. He thought Steve called him a hole. 

"You still want more? You had enough yet?" Clint couldn't work out if his answer was yes or no and settled for a whimper instead. "Can you even tighten up anymore?" Steve asked in awe, pushing his fingers into him. Clint tried to and whimpered at the unfamiliar ache. Steve watched him with a hand on Clint's hip to steady him with his ass in the air. Steve stuck a finger from his other hand into him and Clint could barely feel it. Then he added another and pried them apart, pulling Clint open and stretching him easily. Clint just took it. "Such a mess.." Steve was just talking to himself now. "I've made you such a mess.." 

 

Before long, Clint felt Steve come inside him again without even registering that they'd fucked. Had they? Clint was out of it, mind a puddle of incoherent half-thought. As Steve pumped and pumped and pumped himself into Clint he drifted, went where Steve pushed or gently pulled him, limbs loose and floppy, easily manipulated by this caretaker who had taken him on. But it stopped, shortly after that; bright blue eyes swimming into focus above him and Steve's voice from far away suddenly snapping "Hawkeye!" and bringing Clint back to earth. "I'm sorry! I didn't - are you ok?" Steve was nervously fretting over him, like he didn't know if he could touch him or not. Clint blinked up at him. "S'samatter?" Steve frowned and scooped him up before carrying him to the bathroom and gently placing him in the bath.

 

"Felt good, Steve," Clint sighed as he lay back in warm water. He _was_ sore now, a raw ache that the water made feel different but no worse. "You didn't have to stop."

Steve leant over him to grab a sponge which he washed his back with softly. "Your eyes. You... I thought I'd hurt you." 

"You could never hurt me, Steve." Clint smiled broadly and Steve returned it albeit with a knot in his brow. 

"Time is it?" 

"Just after seven." 

"Ha, you made it almost nine hours. You have three more to go!" 

Steve sucked his bottom lip half into his mouth and worried at it. "I know, but... I'm hungry now. Shall we get take out?" 

"Yeah," drawled Clint, a lazy smile across his face. "I'll suck you off under the table while you eat." 

"What? _No_ , Clint. No more for tonight ok?" 

"I'm kidding! Steve! C'mere." Clint grabbed for Steve and winced to himself as he did it. Steve knelt by the side of the bath and let Clint pull him down into a kiss. "I am pretty tired." Clint confessed, to Steve's bunched eyebrows. 

 

Steve ordered pizza and changed the sheets, coming back into the bathroom to find Clint climbing out on his own. Perhaps he wasn't quite as damaged as Steve had feared. Steve wrapped him in a bathrobe and almost carried him back to the bedroom, where he lovingly toweled off his hair and laid out fresh pajamas for him. 

"I'm not an old man, Steve," Clint protested, causing Steve to kiss him on the forehead, making Clint frown even harder. "I can go again! Let's do it. Did I wear you out? Oh man that's it, I wore out Captain America. I'm a sex god." 

"You wore me out, Clint." Steve agreed, laughing. "You sucked me dry." 

Clint rolled his eyes, he could feel Steve's cock poking him in the leg but neither of them said anything about it.

 

The pizza came, and they ate atop the clean sheets, like animals, Steve griped. Clint threatened to sprinkle crumbs on Steve's side of the bed. Clint was exhausted, happy and sleepy. He was sore and very glad of the second day off they had the following day, barring any kind of supervillain issue. Steve cleared away the food and brushed the worst of the crumbs away before turning down the lights and slotting himself behind Clint, where he proceeded to sweep all of Clint's now dry hair to one side with gentle fingers.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Clint." 

Clint made a sound in protest but was already halfway asleep. "It was really good though, I can't believe you let me... and you took it so many times. I hope you aren't sore tomorrow, I'll look after you if you are. I love you," Steve whispered, Clint barely grasping the meanings of the words as he slipped further and further into sleep. He was vaguely aware of Steve's ever present erection pressed between them and smiled as he drifted into dreams.

 


End file.
